Poker Face
by CaramelPudding
Summary: [Neji x Sakura] One shot. It started out as a Friday night poker game, but ended in a duel of strip poker.


**Title** - Poker Face  
**Authoress** - CaramelPudding  
**Summury** – Neji x Sakura One shot. It started out as a Friday night poker game, but ended in a duel of strip poker.  
**Rating** – T

* * *

"Damn it," Naruto muttered angrily. Pouting he watched his strawberry-haired friend pull a stack of poker chips towards her – his chips! 

"Don't give me that look, Naruto," the jounin kunoichi grinned. "It isn't my fault that you cannot bluff." Sticking her tongue out playfully, Sakura turned her head to the remaining opponents – Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji.

Originally, it had been just Naruto and herself that would get together every Friday night. However, once Hinata had worked up the courage to declare her love to the energetic blonde they seemed inseparable. As a result, from then on Hinata attended the Friday night poker games. Naturally Sakura did not mind. She had always been on good terms with the shy young woman, and found through their weekly meetings how much fun the young woman could be once she opened up a little.

The one that surprised her the most in their little hobby was Neji. He had showed some interest in their game when they had played at the Hyuuga residence once, and being the kind assassins they were they invited him to play. Unfortunately for Sakura, Neji was a very quick study and became a genius poker player; in effect her weekly winnings were effectively cut in half.

"All in," Hinata finally said, her voice and face void of all emotion.

Sakura could not help but grin. When they first started playing Hinata would either look really confident or really hesitant. Now Hinata stood a chance at beating her, not that Sakura would ever admit it. "Fold," Sakura finally said, tossing her cards aside as her eyes moved to Neji.

His face always appeared blank making it damn near impossible to read anything from him. It was expected though as he was rated the number one jounin last year.

"Call," Neji said calmly. The two flipped over their hands, and Neji took the pot. Neji's face remained stoic while his cousin pouted much like Naruto had.

"Well, looks like it is down to our two champions again tonight," Naruto laughed. "Wish I could stay to see the winner but I have a mission tomorrow." Yawning slightly while rubbing his eyes he turned to Hinata. "Can I walk you home?"

Hinata smiled warmly, no longer blushing the way she used to. Nodding her head she rose, turning to look to the remaining two. "Have fun. Try not to be up all night this time, Neji. You got in a lot of trouble last time." Neji merely shrugged as he began shuffling the cards. Hinata giggled. She knew Neji's secret; she knew he had some interest in Sakura. This was why he often got in trouble with the main house, because he would be out late playing cards with Sakura.

As soon as the door clicked, Sakura turned cockily to Neji. "Well, Hyuuga-san. It seems like it is you and I again." Neji nodded. Sakura whined to herself silently as Neji continued his dealing. Why was it she could never pull any response from him. Just once she wished she could make him stutter, seem unsure, or even, dare she say, smile. Tying her hair up, which had grown considerably since she cut it that time during the chuunin exams, she decided it was time to get serious.

Cards dealt. Neji folds.

Sakura began shuffling when a devious smirk crossed her lips. She knew Neji saw it, but again he never reacted. Instead, he stayed focused on the cards incase she wanted to try a sleight of hand.

"What do you say we do something a little different," Sakura chuckled to herself. No reaction other than his absolute attention. "How about we put our money away and play a little strip poker. One clothing item per loss, and naturally your opponent chooses the clothes."

It was only meant to be a joke, to arouse some sort of blush or reaction, but to her dismay Neji ran the idea through his head before accepting her terms. There was no way she could back down, so she had to do her best to keep her hands from shaking as she dealt the cards. Looking into Neji's eyes she could only see his mastered poker face.

Damn him.

Scanning her hand Sakura realized thatit wasdecent – two pairs. Maybe she would not have to worry after all. Keeping on a blank expression she discarded one card and drew a fresh one hoping for a full house. Nope, but the pairs were not that horrible. Looking into Neji's eyes she scolded herself not to sweat.

Neji discard two cards and then stared back at her.

"I'm in," Sakura said doing her best to sound very confident.

"So am I," Neji replied.

The moment of truth, they both flipped their cards over and to Sakura's pleasure she came out on top. Grinning up at Neji, her eyes roved over his body. What would she have him discard? She had to admit she was curious what was hidden beneath his t-shirt; they were usually so baggy. "Lose the top, Hyuuga-san," she finally responded.

Shrugging, Neji stood to pull off his heavy shirt, casting it to Sakura's living room floor before taking his seat again.

Sakura suddenly realized that having the shirt removed might not have been the best choice. Not only did he seem more comfortable but also his well-toned chest was very distracting. There were a few scars upon his chest and back, but that was not necessarily a bad thing, if anything it gave him a more mature appearance.

It was Neji's turn to deal.

Sakura looked at her cards, doing her best to focus on what they were, but with the half-naked Hyuuga sitting comfortably across from her was making things slightly difficult.

Neji won.

Sakura suddenly began to blush as the Hyuuga's pearl eyes ran along her body. No matter how indecent his request was she could not back down. Neji had honored his lost and she would too. Besides, this was her stupid idea.

"Let your hair out."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. That was it? He wanted her hair down? Relieved she reached to the back of her head to remove the ribbon. "Shit," she mumbled tugging the knot. No matter how long her fingers tugged on the ribbon, it would not release her hair.

Absorbed in her work she failed to notice Neji come to her side until his hands moved her hands away. Blushing for the second time, she felt Neji's nimble fingers detangle the ribbon from her rosy tresses. Surprise crossed her face at how gentle he was being.

"I did not realize that we were suppose to remove the item of choice ourselves."

Had Sakura looked up, she would have noted that Neji's face did not carry the blank look but an amused smirk. In truth, he had been very surprise at Sakura's decision to play strip poker, but quickly formulated that she was joking and managed to maintain his unexpressive façade. Hinata had mentioned to him one time when they first started playing poker that Sakura would often try to pull a smile from him, and that was the only reason why he never did. Teasing Sakura was, in Neji's life, a very enjoyable hobby.

"Sorry," she said apologetically while he continued to work his fingers diligently threw her hair. Her blush heighten when she felt Neji move closer to her in a attempt to get a better look at the knot, his bare chest grazing her upper arm with each breath he took. Yep, having Neji remove his shirt was definitely a horrible idea!

"There," Neji finally said, pulling the forest green ribbon from her hair, allowing the silky locks to slip threw his fingers. Taking a silent breath Neji slipped his mask back on and resumed his seat across from the young woman.

Damn him. Not a single reaction, were the thoughts that ran through Sakura's head. Their intimate moment seemed to hold nothing for the Hyuuga prodigy while Sakura still could not seem to calm herself. Suddenly, Sakura felt a pair of eyes resting upon her, and looking up she met Neji's snowy eyes. She must have looked confused since Neji indicated that it was her deal.

Shuffling slowly as to bide herself time, Sakura managed to recompose herself.

Cards dealt, Sakura wins.

It was hard to tell who should be more nervous - Sakura who held a great deal of power, or Neji who held none. Scanning the boy she started to curse her lucky. She would not ask for his pants as she felt that she had enough surprises forone day. However, her choices were limited; his sandals were at the door and his hair was already loose. Eyes roving over the man once more they came to rest on his forehead where a bandana sat concealing his mark. Bandanas were clothing, right?

Pointing shyly she indicated her wanted prize. "The bandana." He sat unmoving. Sakura began to smirk, could the great Hyuuga be quitting?

"Then take it off me," came Neji's smooth response.

Blushing furiously, Sakura said the most intelligent thing she could: "What?"

"I removed your ribbon. It's only fair."

Sakura had no choice but to oblige, and suddenly became very happy that Neji was wearing more than pants. She did even want to imagine attempting that.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, she was blushing furiously as she strolled to stand behind the Hyuuga clan's finest. Reaching into his cocoa brown hair with shaky hands, she began searching for the knot holding the bandage in place. To her surprise, his hair was amazingly soft.

Neji grinned once more with his back to the pink haired woman when he felt her fingers running through his hair. He was not surprised when she asked for his head wrapping, and fought hard not to grin when he told her to remove it herself. Now, he merely tried hard not to laugh as he felt her fingers fumbling to do so, a cherry red tint painting her cheekbones.

"Ouch," Neji mumbled as his hand shot up towards Sakura's. Honestly, Neji had felt no pain. Sakura was being very cautious of what she was doing, but the temptation to making the kunoichi sweat was simply too great for Neji to ignore it. He could not understand why he loved to tease his strawberry-haired companion; he never did it to anyone else. Not even Hinata who had become a sister to him since the chuunin exams.

"Sorry!" Sakura squeaked loudly, pulling her hands back quickly for fear of hurting him. She could not understand it. She had been so careful, she was sure she did not pull on his hair. Suddenly, her face blanked as she realized whom she was dealing with. Would a top jounin really complain over an accidental tug of hair? She was being played!

With a renewed anger she reached into his hair again. "You're a ninja, suck it up!"

Neji could no longer help it. He chuckled. Instantly the violent movements of Sakura's hands stopped as her head shot out over the young man's shoulder to see his face. Neji tried to become emotionless, but he knew he was caught.

Sakura's eyes shone brightly at the tug on the Hyuuga's lips. She was going to see it, his smile! She watched intently as his lips would start to curl up, only to be forced down with his will power. Unfortunately for Neji, patience was not a virtue of Sakura's and she suddenly began poking his cheek, as if trying to provoke it up.

Smile.

Success! Inner Sakura did a little cheer for that one. She finally managed to see an emotion within the older man, and a smile no less, his eyes shone with mirth instead of the usual steely coldness, and his face was relaxed.

"Now, why don't you do that more often?" Sakura asked very pleased with herself, her head still levitating over his shoulder.

Neji stared into Sakura's forest eyes for a moment. He loved those eyes. Slowly, he moved closer, erasing the space between their lips.

Sakura's eyes widen substantially at this motion, yet she did not move away. Instead she placed her hand upon his head and deepened the kiss.

Finally moving apart, Sakura said confused and breathlessly, "Neji...?"

Neji grinned. "Now, why don't you call me that more often?"

Clicking her tongue she sat down across from Neji, a smirk playing her lips while her fingers played with his head wrap. "It's your deal, Neji."

* * *

"Are they done yet?" Naruto yawned loudly. "I may not have to get up for a mission, but it is getting late." 

Hinata grinned as she deactivated her byakugan. "No, I think they are just beginning."

Walking home quietly, Hinata knew Neji would be getting into trouble with her father again for being out late. She also got the feeling that it would be occuring more often in the future, and not just on Fridays.

**

* * *

AN: -**laughs nervously- I hope you like it. 


End file.
